Fatal Love
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: Kate has left behind two little ones after her death. Will the story of their conception tear the team apart? A slight Kibbs ring to it.
1. The Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except Nicole and Sabrina.**

Jethro stood over her unmoving body. He turned her over. "Kate!" Yelled Jethro.

"Uhh," she groaned, "I'm going to feel that in the morning." Thank God. The bullet proof vest saved her. Just then, another shot rang out. Tony looked at Gibbs as Kate fell to the ground... stone dead. Tony's face spattered with her blood. Gibbs knew. That damn Israeli Ari. He vowed to kill him. He wouldn't miss this time.

At that moment a man whispered, "sorry Caitlin."

* * *

><p>The team was still shocked by the news of Kate's death. "Who's going to take care of her little ones?" Abby asked. Kate had recently just gotten off of maternity leave. She had a set of twins at home with the sitter Amanda.<p>

"I guess her sister unless it says someone else in a will or something," replied Gibbs, "McGee, call and inform her sister of the..." Gibbs trailed off.

"Got it Boss," said McGee knowingly. McGee dialed the number.

"Hello?" asked the woman at the other end of the line.

"Hello ma'am. I am calling on behalf of an... accident that has occurred. Your sister... she has been shot," McGee said regretfully.

"Is this a sick joke?" yelled the woman.

"No, unfortunately it is more real than I care to imagine," replied McGee.

"When can I see her? What hospital is she at? Are the girls okay?" the woman bombarded him with questions. Why was she making this so hard?

"Ma'am... you are now the guardian of Sabrina and Nicole Todd." McGee said.

"What? Are you...? Oh God. I knew this would happen. Why isn't the father taking them? Why must I live in constant reminder of my sister?" the woman again bombarded him with questions.

"Kate... um... never mentioned a man in her life."

"Well, investigate! Look in her will! Look in her file! I do _not_ want two little ones to care for. Find someone else!" She hung up.

"She took that well," McGee mumbled.

"When is she taking them McGee?" asked Abby. She was very attached to anything reminding her of Kate. They were best friends from the very beginning.

"She's not, Abby. She refused," said McGee.

"What? How could she? They don't have anyone else!" Abby exploded.

"They're staying with me," said a voice behind Abby.

"Gibbs, are you sure? Children are a lot of work... not that I'm saying that you can't handle it, but right after that? I don't know if I could handle that-" Gibbs put his finger to her lips to cut her off.

"I know Abs... I know," he embraced her. She broke down sobbing.

"Why her Gibbs? Why did she have to go?" Abby mumbled into his shirt.

"I don't know," was all he could manage.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I had to reupload it because I messed a few things up. I hope I fixed everything! :)**


	2. Revenge

**Well here's chapter two! (reuploaded!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

It was a few days after Kate's death. The twins had been staying with Gibbs, but he was having second thoughts on that arrangement. What if Ari got to them when he went for Gibbs? Gibbs would never forgive himself. The scare with Abby was cause enough for them to move to a different safe place. "Hey Duck," said Gibbs casually.

"Good morning Jethro," replied the Scottish M. E., "why do I feel like you are not down here for just a leisurely chat?"

Gibbs smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Ah Duck, you know me too well."

"That I do Jethro," replied Ducky, "so, what can I do for you?"

"I think the girls would be safer at your place," said Gibbs forwardly, "just in case Ari comes back to finish his mission... which he will."

"Ah," said Ducky, "I thought this might come up. I'm sorry Jethro, but I don't believe the girls and my mother will, uh, get along."

"I see your point," Gibbs replied thoughtfully, "who do you suggest? Kate would never forgive me for just abandoning her children to a foster family. No, they need to know who she was and that they had a loving mother who did not choose to leave them."

"I agree Jethro, but who else is there? Anthony is a good man, but I wouldn't trust him with children. Timothy is, uh, probably another unsuitable choice. Abigail was just shot at, what if he goes for her again? Ziva doesn't seem like the 'baby' type either," Gibbs had to smile at that thought. Ziva? A trained Mossad operative? Doubtful with one child, let alone two. "What about the Director?" asked Ducky. Gibbs knew he was just searching for options, but Jen? Definitely a better agent than mother.

"Looks like we've run out of options," Gibbs sighed. This was harder than it looked. Everyone was either in danger or inadequate for the job of caring for two young girls. "I guess we could leave them with the sitter for awhile," Gibbs concluded, "we could pay her later."

"Looks like you have answer," Ducky said.

* * *

><p>Amanda picked up the girls at NCIS. Gibbs didn't like letting them go, but knew they would be safer with her. He had a terrorist to kill.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs didn't have to wait long. Ari came to his house and took his rifle. He aimed, but was stopped dead in his tracks... literally. Shot in the head by his little half- sister, Ziva. Revenge felt a bit hollow. Kate was still gone and always would be. But, Gibbs was glad it was over. Another monster was erased from the world. He was also relieved that he could bring Kate's girls back to his home. If her sister wouldn't have them, he would. He loved Kate in more ways than one. Any reminder of her was hard, but he needed them to remind him to never waste good. One of his rules. He should've told Kate how he felt, but when she became pregnant it was an awkward topic. He wasted his chance and now he could never tell her. Well, now he would make it up by taking great care of her girls.<p>

* * *

><p>The funeral was beautiful. He, as well as everyone else, laid a red rose on her casket. He went back later and laid two white pink buds onto her grave... from her girls. It was the day he officially called himself a dad. He adopted the girls as their father.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in the doorway, watching his girls sleep peacefully. Occasionally they would move, but then let out little sighs and returned to peaceful sleep. Nicole was going to be a handful, Gibbs noticed already. Sabrina was very quiet and barely moved while she slept. It was going to be difficult for Gibbs to raise these girls. He would be reminded daily of Kate. He wished he had told her... about his love for her. He would never again leave something like that unsaid.<p>

**I know! Very short between page breaks! Sorry. But I hope you liked it anyway! :D**


	3. Hinky Findings

**Chapter three! I don't know why I put up another chapter, but I decided to bring in the 'suspense' part of my story.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously... I do NOT own it**

* * *

><p>Abby was sitting in her lab. She had secretly swiped some DNA from the twins. She wanted to know who the father was. Maybe he was in Aphis... or another data base. She got a 'whoop.'<p>

No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't. Forensics must be lying this time. This was as sick as jokes got. There is no way Kate would have consented to that. Abby was sure the pregnancy was unplanned now. She must've been raped or something.

But... she seemed so _happy_ about the girls. She never looked down about it. She never looked upset like they brought back bad memories. What happened?

* * *

><p>The telephone rang. <em>Gibbs. Speak. <em>said the answering machine.

"Hey Gibbs. It's Abby. When you get a moment could you come to my lab? I know it's really late so this can wait until morning. Actually, don't come until morning. You need to-" Abby was cut off by Gibbs picking up the phone.

"What do I need to do Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"You need to sleep! Are you working on your boat?" Abby asked, shocked that he still had energy.

"Yeah working on it calms me. It's pretty hectic around here. What are you still doing in your lab?" Gibbs asked. Abby never stayed this late unless it was important.

"Um... testing something," said Abby, "But it's not important!" she added quickly.

"If you're calling me this late, Abs, it's important." Gibbs knew something was up. He just could figure out what.

"Oh silly me! It's much later that I thought it was! Sorry Gibbs it can wait," said Abby nervously.

"Abs," Gibbs warned.

"It's nothing Gibbs! Just, uh, stop working on your boat and get some sleep! You need it with a full- time job and two babies at home!" Abby hung up. She never hangs up on anyone... _ever._

Gibbs knew something was _hinky_ according to Abby, but he was exhausted. She seemed worried, but it must not have been life or death or she would've ordered him into the lab immediately. Gibbs swept up the sawdust and put away his tools. He went upstairs and changed into his sleep clothes before checking on the girls on last time. He had only gotten them back to sleep an hour ago, but he knew it wouldn't be long before they were awake again. He lay in bed wondering what Abby was so worried about.

Oh well. He would find out in the morning.

**See? Suspense/ Cliffhanger! I won't post again until I have AT LEAST 10 reviews total. That's only about 3 reviews per chapter. I believe in you! :D**


	4. Finding Out

**Okay! I cracked! I'm updating with only four reviews! But seriously, tell your friends! lol**

**So, what has Abby in a tizzy?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

"I don't know how to tell him Tim!" Abby yelled.

"Tell him what?" McGee asked.

"Who the father of the twins is!" Abby exclaimed.

"Wait... you know who it is? How did you find out?" McGee asked flabbergasted. Kate had never mentioned anyone to the team.

"I... um... 'borrowed' some of the twins DNA." Abby said sheepishly.

"What? Well, I guess I'd want to know too," replied McGee.

"Yeah. I thought I wanted to know too. But now I just want to forget. I hope this is just a mistake," said Abby sadly.

"What do you mean Abby? You're always the one telling us science doesn't lie! Which it doesn't. Why do you doubt now?" asked a very surprised McGee.

Just then Gibbs walked into the lab. "What'dya got for me Abs?" asked Gibbs as he handed her a Caf-Pow!

"I don't think I deserve this Gibbs," Abby told him putting down the drink.

"Abby, what's going on? You've avoided all my calls this morning. You've been acting strange since that phone call last night."

"I... took some of the twins DNA," said Abby quietly.

"Is there a reason, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"There was... yes," Abby whispered. She was now looking down at her huge hightop boots.

"Abby? What's wrong? Is there an illness in one of the girls I should know about?" Gibbs asked. Panic rising every second.

"No, nothing like that," Abby plainly stated.

"McGee, help me out here. What is she trying to tell me?" Gibbs asked McGee. He was getting really worried.

"I don't know Boss. All she told me was that she knows who the father is," McGee replied.

"Abby, are you worried he'll want to take the girls away?" Gibbs asked in a quiet voice.

"No Gibbs. It's impossible for him to take them, because... well he's dead," Abby told Gibbs.

"Abby, what are you telling me?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs! The father is..."

Gibbs stopped breathing. What? How? How could this be? There was no way- Kate wouldn't. Abby watched as McGee and Gibbs' faces registered what she had just told them. She saw shock, anger, frustration and much more... especially on Gibbs' face. McGee suddenly knew exactly why Abby hadn't wanted to tell Gibbs. This is a nightmare. Gibbs had to go home and take care of this monster's children. No. He must remember... these are Kate's children... not really _his_. _He_ never put in the time and effort to raise the twins... even in the short amount of time he was alive. But then again... had he known?

"I will find the SOB's that helped that bastard kidnap Kate and force her into that act!" yelled Gibbs, "I should dig him up, disembowel him and send his body through a wood chipper!" He stormed out.

Ducky, having heard to noise, came to Abby's lab to investigate. "Abigail, what is all the commotion this morning?" Ducky inquired.

"Oh Ducky!" Abby cried, launching herself into the surprised M. E.'s arms.

"Oh Abigail, whatever has happened you can always talk about it with me," Ducky said reassuringly. They stood there hugging. Abby didn't want to leave his protective arms. Ducky and Gibbs made her safe. But, Gibbs was now in a rage and Ducky was her rock now. "So Abigail, would you like to tell me what this is all about?" Ducky asked.

All the while this was going on; McGee had been inching out of the room. He now saw that he was needed here and suddenly stopped as Abby said, "Ducky... I know who the twins' father is. It is..."

Now it was Ducky's turn to be shocked. "No. Caitlin would never- oh my," Ducky finally finished.

"Oh Ducky!" Abby exclaimed again. Relauching herself into his arms. The Scottish doctor patted Abby's back softly.

"Does Jethro know?" Ducky asked after their embrace had ended.

"Yes," Abby said regretfully. She wished she had never taken the DNA. She wished she had never made the phone call. She wished Kate had never been on that rooftop. Everything was all wrong and Nicole and Sabrina were forced into the middle of it. They did _not_ deserve that. It was all her fault. "Ducky, we have to find Gibbs. He may be on a rampage somewhere, or worse! It's all my fault and-"

Ducky cut her off with a hug. "Abigail, you did nothing wrong. We all were a bit curious, right?" Ducky asked trying to reassure her.

"Yes! But, we have to find him!" Abby yelled.

"Already on it Abs," McGee said. He knew there was a reason he had stayed. He had to be there for Abby.

**Dun dun dun! Suspense! Most of you PROBABLY know who it is, but... I like to keep you all hanging! XD PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. More Revealed

**Disclaimer: I would LOVE to own it... but I don't**

* * *

><p>Tony was up in the Bullpen when McGee called him. "Agent DiNozzo," Tony answered his phone.<p>

"Tony it's me,"

"McGoo! What can I do for you Elf Lord?" he just loved teasing McGee.

"Tony, I need you to pinpoint Gibbs' cell GPS," McGee told Tony.

"What for?" Tony asked, suddenly getting worried.

"Just do it Tony!" Now Tony was really worried. McGee never talked back to anyone. He was just too... _McGee._

"Okay," Tony said, pulling the coordinates up on the plasma. "his cell says that he's at his house. What's this about McGee?"

"Tony, Abby found out who the twins' father is. Now Gibbs is possibly on a rampage," McGee told Tony.

"Well spit it out McGee! Who is Gibbs going to kill?" Tony said frantically. He wasn't going to let his Boss end it like this.

"Well, see that's the thing Tony. The father is already dead. The father is..."

* * *

><p>Tony was seeing red. He now understood why Gibbs was possibly on a rampage. That bastard had no right to touch Kate. It was so wrong.<p>

"Tony? You okay?" McGee asked, concerned about the sanity of his teammate.

"Yeah McGee! I'm just fine! I just found out Kate was touched by... by that _thing_. I am perfectly okay!" Tony exploded.

"Sorry. I know it's hard to comprehend, but... maybe Abby screwed up?" McGee said hopefully. Not feeling certain, because Abby doesn't make mistakes like that.

"Abby wouldn't make that big of a mistake!" Tony yelled. He was frustrated, angry, and full of absolute rage. That monster had gotten to Kate! How had they let this happen? How had they not known? How had _she_ not known? Surely she must've hidden it from them because she was embarrassed. Right? She had to have known.

"Agent DiNozzo," the director, Jenny Shepard, called, "any leads on the case?"

Tony had totally forgone the case. It was impossible to think about when he knew about Kate. "Sorry Director must've forgotten all about it," said Tony innocently.

"Now why don't I believe that? Is there something I should know about, Agent DiNozzo?" asked the Director suspiciously.

"Only a little personal life detail that has our team on the fritz," Tony replied.

"Well if it's interfering with my agency's work I should know about it," The Director said sternly.

"Well... we know who the father of Kate's twins' is. The father is Ari."

* * *

><p>The Director took a step back as if she had been punched. She didn't know Kate and had no relations with her, but Jethro would not let this one down easy. She knew him all too well. Paris had told her that much. "I see," said the Director slowly, "my guess is Agent Gibbs isn't taking that news too well?"<p>

"Your guess on what he's doing right now is as good as mine," Tony answered, "maybe better since you've known Gibbs longer."

"I know him well enough to know two things Agent DiNozzo. One: that's his house up on the plasma. Two: he won't be answering any calls anytime soon."

The Director walked out of the room and scanned herself into MTAC. She knew Jethro too well to think he would let this go. She knew he would probably go to the source. But what was he going to do when he got the Tel Aviv? Shoot the man he felt was responsible? Or would he go to the FBI and tear all their operations apart? She would have to find him... and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Props to pirate-princess1 for knowing the whole time! Plus MoRack1122 for guessing on my last update! So, I've decided to just update whenever I feel like it (which is quite a lot I assure you! ;) and not base it off of reviews. But… PLEASE! STILL REVIEW! I like them! They make me happy and want to update more! :D<strong>


	6. Journey To?

**Thanks all for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Itsa NOT mine!**

Gibbs sat at home. Holding his girls. Frustrated. How could she have kept that secret? Surely she hadn't consented...? Maybe she had. She had hesitated. Maybe she went in too deep. _"Oh Kate," _Gibbs thought, _"What did you do?"_ Nicole started fussing which set off her sister. Gibbs went to fix them both bottles. He then proceeded to feed the girls and lay them down for a nap. Gibbs headed downstairs to work on his boat. When he got down the steps something caught his eye. The copy of Kate's Will. It had described a note, specifically for Gibbs held with a safeguard. Gibbs hadn't wanted to do this, but knew he had to. He picked up the phone and called Ziva. "Agent David," she answered her phone.

"Ziva," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Everyone is frantically searching for a way to get you back here! The Director is concerned that you might kill a few people," Ziva told him. Gibbs smiled at that. Same old Jen.

"Tell her I'm holding off on that for awhile. And either get yourself down here or someone else who can watch the girls," he ordered her.

"Gibbs? Where are you going? What is all the commotion about?" Ziva asked worriedly. So Ziva didn't know. He assumed Ducky and Jen knew and possibly DiNozzo, but he also assumed that Abby would tell Ziva.

"It doesn't matter Ziva. And Ziva? Come down here yourself. Get away from the commotion for awhile," Gibbs told her. He didn't want her knowing quite yet.

* * *

><p>Ziva drove to Gibbs' house. In her Ziva way... crazy fast. When she arrived Gibbs was pacing the floor. She knocked on the door. "Come on in," said Gibbs firmly.<p>

"Gibbs," Ziva said softly, "what is going on?"

"Ziver, I'm not quite ready for you to know. Somehow you were left out of the loop. Most likely it is through the whole agency of NCIS," Ziva eyed Gibbs. What wasn't he telling her?

"You'll find out soon enough," Gibbs said, sensing her unease with the situation. "The girls have been fed and are sleeping," Gibbs continued, "when they wake up check their diapers and then... I don't know. I usually read to them." Gibbs looked away. Was he embarrassed?

"Of course Gibbs. How long will you be gone? How do I escape questions?" asked Ziva.

"If anyone from our team calls... tell them the truth. Anyone else, that includes the Director, stays out of our loop," Gibbs told her knowing that Jen will start asking questions. "Call Abby if you need a relief," Gibbs added. He knew Abby would want to help in any way. Knowing Abby, she felt responsible.

"Gibbs, I-" Ziva stopped when she saw his look, "of course I will call Abby if I need her. How long do you plan to be gone?" Gibbs thought about that. He had no idea. It could even be months. He couldn't leave Ziva and Abby alone with the girls for months. That was unfair... for both women and children.

"A week maximum. I can't leave you guys with Nicole and Sabrina for much longer than that. That would be unfair to you two and it would definitely screw up the team. The Director would then stupidly interfere," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, we are always here for you. You can tell us anything! We. Are. Your. Team! We are supposed to have your clock at all times!" Ziva told him as a last attempt to stop him from doing something he would regret.

"I think you mean 'have my six.' But it's not like that this time Ziva. I don't want you guys involved if things go south." He then turned, picked up a duffle bag full of essentials and walked out the door.

**Ooh! Mysterious! Bringing out the suspense again! What's Gibbs gonna do? Where _is_ he going? Review and maybe I'll tell you. *Grins mischievously/ evil laugh***


	7. Going after Gibbs

**Note: In this chapter Ziva is assumed to know that the twins are her nieces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Abby was appalled when she found out Ziva let Gibbs go. They were all supposed to stick together. "What?" Abby had snapped.

"Gibbs has left. He wishes for you and me to watch Nicole and Sabrina. He told me that he would be gone a week maximum," Ziva said regretfully. She felt guilty. She should have gone after him.

"You didn't go after him?" Abby screamed. Suddenly one of the girls started crying. "See? They already miss Gibbs!" Abby spitefully told Ziva.

"They are just hungry," Ziva said acting oblivious. Abby scowled. She still couldn't believe that Gibbs had hired her. He replaced Kate with a Mossad officer. She didn't want the best for the team.

"Well, leave them here," Abby said angrily. She didn't want them with Ziva.

"Okay Abby," Ziva said sadly. She knew Abby was angry. She also felt it was partially her fault... he had been her charge. So she walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. She flipped the emergency off switch. She stood in Gibbs' 'conference room.' _"Oh Gibbs. Where are you?"_

* * *

><p>Jen stood in her office. Contemplating whether or not she should go after him. They were partners back in the day and she knew he would do something stupid. That was just Jethro. Just then her phone rang. "Director Shepard," she answered.<p>

"So official Jen," Gibbs said.

"Jethro! Where are you?" Jen yelled at him.

"Waiting for you to come after me. You really are the Director now. Hesitating. Actually, I was counting on your hesitation. I need to let you know that you are not to come after me... for anything," he told her.

Was that an order? "Is that an order Jethro? I don't believe you have the authority to do that. I am your boss after all," she said smugly.

"No Jen, it wasn't an order. It was a request... as my partner and friend." She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"You must take care of Kate's children if I never return. They are with Abby and Ziva for now," Gibbs told her. He hung up. Jen sighed. She would have to go after him. She grabbed her weapon and told her secretary, Cynthia, that she might be away for awhile. She turned and went home to pack. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>McGee was sitting at his desk. He was staring unconsciously at the orange walls. Gibbs was gone. McGee wondered if would ever come back... alive. Wherever he was going. McGee then started to wonder if maybe they should go after him. The maximum penalty was death and the minimum was getting fired... maybe a Gibbs Slap. Just then, Tony walked over and sat at his desk. He was wearing the same expression as McGee... wondering. "Tony," McGee started, "do- do you think... maybe?" McGee stopped. He wasn't good at this.<p>

But Tony knew what he was thinking. "McGee, I've been wondering the same thing since he left the Bullpen," Tony told him. So Tony was having doubts too.

"Should we- should we ask Ziva what she thinks?" McGee asked.

"That might actually be a good idea," Tony said.

"What might actually be a good idea?" Ziva asked as she got off the elevator.

"We were just wondering what you thought of Gibbs leaving. Should we go after him?" Tony asked her.

She had already beaten herself up over this very question. Maybe this was her chance to make things right... with herself and Abby. "I think, no, I know we should go after him. Call it the famous Gibbs stomach," Ziva said.

"Gut, Ziva. The famous Gibbs _Gut,_" Tony told her.

"Well, are we going to stand around all day correcting my English? Or are we going after Gibbs?" The two men immediately stood and grabbed their gear. The trio walked to the elevator and went to the parking garage. They went their separate ways.

**Please review! :D**

**Extra note!: I have uploaded a Zabby fic and I hope that you all could check it out!**


	8. Setbacks

**Chapter 8 is up! :D I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine! :'(**

He walked through the door. "Do you have an appoi-" the secretary was stopped when the man grabbed her.

"I like to surprise my _friends,_" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Go on in," the secretary managed. He dropped her onto the cold linoleum. Her body fell with a thud. She scurried back to her post. He burst through the door.

"Ah, good to see you Sabree. I trust you-" Eli started. He quickly stopped when he realized it wasn't his secretary. "I trust you have news of my son's whereabouts for me? What trouble is he in now?" Eli asked.

"He's dead Eli. Shot in the head. Just like my agent," Gibbs spat.

"So sorry about your agent. What does this have to do with me?" Eli inquired.

"She's dead because of your son! I thought I told you, if you _or_ your people lay a hand on my team I would be merciless," Gibbs shouted.

"Jethro, can't we _talk_ about this," Eli said as he motioned for three gunmen to reveal themselves from the shadows. Gibbs stopped. Knowing that he had been played. "You didn't think I _knew_? Please Jethro, I _told_ him to kill her. She was getting in my way. She cared too much about you... and you cared a lot about her. That, my friend, is why she is dead. Because of you!" Eli laughed.

He was enjoying this Gibbs noticed. _Well duh._ Said his conscience. This was Eli. Others' pain for his gain. Wait... back up. "Kate... was in your way? How?" Gibbs asked. What could she have possibly gotten into?

Eli laughed again. "My dear fellow. Obviously you did not read the letter she willed to you! It gives you all the information. Everything from the conception of the child to why she is dead most likely. Ah well. Too late now. Good-night Jethro."

A gunman struck Gibbs with the butt of his rifle. Gibbs collapsed instantaneously.

* * *

><p>Jen saw the whole thing. She decided to keep her distance and follow. She was not just Jethro's partner now. She was also his director and she must keep calm. They loaded him into a van. Jen got into her rental car and tailed them to a warehouse. She noticed another car. Tailing <em>her.<em> It was tailing her wasn't it? Was it possible that it was tailing Eli's van too? She looked into the other car. No. It couldn't be. But it was! Ziva was sitting in the driver's seat with Tony and McGee with her. From the way they complain about her driving Jen wondered why they let Ziva drive. Figuring that it was because Ziva knew these roads better, Jen pressed on. She would confront them later. Right now she had to save an agent. The gunmen unloaded a package. Most likely his body. They got back into the van as quickly as possible and sped off. _"Dammit,"_ Jen thought, _"there's a bomb."_ Once the van was out of view she got out of the car.

"NCIS! Federal agents!" Ziva yelled.

"It's me Ziva," Jen said. "Director?" Ziva asked. "what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"Ha! That's five bucks you own me Elf Lord!" Tony said smiling. He and McGee had made a bet on whether or not the Director would go looking for Gibbs. Of course, Tony knew she would... she still had feelings for him.<p>

"Really Tony?" Said Ziva. She was appalled that the boys would make a bet over _that._

"I'm here to get my agent back Agent David. Do you have a problem with that?" Jen asked.

"Of course not. I am just surprised to see you... here," Ziva said as she gestured around.

"Sorry Ziva. No time for small talk. Did you see the men bolt from that warehouse? There's a bomb. We have to get Agent Gibbs out of there... fast," Jen said urgently.

The four ran into the warehouse, weapons drawn. Ziva found Gibbs first. She called the others over to get him out. They hauled him up and started to make a break for the door.

Suddenly the door slammed shut.

**Dun Dun Dun! What's going to happen to all of them? Find out in the next chapter! *Evil Grin***


	9. Survival

**Here is the next chapter some of you have been waiting so desperately for!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

"No," Ziva whispered. She couldn't believe it. It was her father's men. Why? It didn't matter... she had a bomb to defuse. "Where is the bomb?" Ziva asked hurriedly.

"Over here!" shouted McGee. She sprinted towards McGee.

She pulled her Swiss Army Knife from her ankle band. The clock read :20. She surveyed the bomb. Yellow wire: certain death. Blue: speeds up the clock. Red: nothing. Green: delay. None ensured survival. "Start looking for and exit," Ziva ordered as she cut the green wire. The others hesitated. "NOW!" They scattered. Tony found a weak wall and burst through it with Jen and McGee with Gibbs' body in tow.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled. "Come on! We have to get out!" McGee and Jen were safely in the car and speeding off with Gibbs. Tony and Ziva sprinted as fast as possible before the blast threw them together. They landed near each other... badly injured. Tony tried to lift his head. The smallest movement caused pain. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Ziva.

A single tear drying on her cheek.

McGee was scared. The Director was driving like a mad woman away from the warehouse. Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the air. The Director kept going. "Um, Director?" McGee asked timidly. She was a very intimidating woman.

"What McGee?" she snapped.

"Um, shouldn't we going back for Tony and Ziva?" McGee asked with concern. He knew they hadn't gotten to the car.

"There could be another bomb. Besides, Eli would let his own daughter die," Jen told him.

"But he would leave Tony," McGee pointed out.

"Get to the point Agent McGee," Jen said through gritted teeth.

"I'm concerned about him! We can't just leave him!" McGee yelled. Tony was like a big brother. Childish, yes. But, that was just Tony. If they lost Tony who would talk about movies constantly? Who would Gibbs head slap? Besides, Gibbs would never forgive McGee for leaving Tony. "Gibbs would never forgive us if we didn't get Tony and Ziva," McGee plainly told her, "Gibbs will be okay. I can feel it," McGee softly told her. McGee knew she was worried about him. But Gibbs had been through worse, McGee knew.

The gunmen came back. The saw Ziva... their pickup. They picked up her limp body... roughly. They then loaded her into the same van Gibbs had been in earlier. They drove off just as McGee and Jen pulled up. "Well, you were right. Eli would never leave his daughter," McGee said... stating the obvious. McGee walked over to Tony and checked his pulse. A faint pulse. He and the director lifted him up gently. They sat Gibbs' unmoving body into a sitting position and slid Tony's unmoving body into the seat next to him. They drove to the director's booked motel. _"She really has thought of everything,"_ McGee thought. McGee showed his badge as they brought Gibbs and Tony's bodies through the lobby. They laid them on one of the beds. McGee took out a first aid kit and then called Ducky. Ducky worked McGee through a couple of simple treatments.

"That is about all I can do for you my boy," Ducky told McGee. McGee heard a muffled noise in the background... Abby.

"McGee! How's Gibbs? How's Tony? How are you? Did you know the director is gone too? Gibbs would probably say-" Jen cut her off.

"There's no such thing as coincidences?" The other line went quiet for a minute.

"Hello Director!" Abby said, "yeah. That's _exactly_ what Gibbs would say. I guess he's right!"

"We're all fine Abby," McGee said. He didn't want to frighten her with details of Gibbs and the explosion. "Well, we have to go now Abs. Thanks for the help Ducky," McGee said as he hung up.

**Another slight cliffy. What's going to happen to Tony and Gibbs? Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	10. A Certain Someone

**Chapter 10! Double digits now people!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

"What did they need help with Ducky?" Abby asked.

"Oh nothing Abigail. Just a scratch. I thought McGee could do better on his own," Ducky lied.

"Ducky," Abby said with suspicion, "McGee has cut himself on his kitchen knives before. He doesn't need help with a 'scratch'," there was a pause, "Ducky! What's going on?" Abby burst out crying, "He's dead isn't he?"

"Oh my dear, of course not. There was just an accident. The Director and Timothy just don't believe that they can trust medical care. You can never be too careful," Ducky told her.

"And Tony?" Abby asked. Ducky gave her a blank look.

"Come on Ducky. If Tony was okay he would've cracked a joke. That's just Tony. What happen?" Ducky explained the whole situation. Abby was stunned... and angry. She knew Ziva and her family were no good. "Bet Ziva's laughing about this sitting comfortably on a nice sofa or something," Abby mumbled.

"Abigail! Why are you so hostile towards Ziva? She has no grudge against the Agency. She would never abandon us on purpose," Ducky scolded, "she's with her father, yes. But, if she is awake he is probably giving her a long lecture about being with NCIS. He didn't want her here you know."

Abby was stunned. Ziva came against her father's orders? She felt bad for being so angry towards her.

* * *

><p>Ziva awoke with a start. Ouch. She stopped moving and realized she was bound to a chair. But there were other injuries. Had she been beaten? <em>"The explosion,"<em> Ziva remembered. Then she remembered Tony... and Gibbs. Were they okay? She knew McGee and the Director got out. _"Gibbs is safe,"_ Ziva thought. She remembered that he had been carried out by the others. But what about Tony? Was he bound somewhere else? Had he-? No. Don't think like that. Tony is fine. "_I hope,"_ Ziva thought. She heard a creak on some floorboards. "H-hello?" Ziva managed.

"My darling daughter. Why must you disobey me?"

It was her father

* * *

><p>Tony awoke slowly. His head throbbing. He turned his head carefully. It was like a dagger was stabbing at him. He then noticed a figure next to him. He then realized it was Gibbs. "Gibbs?" Tony whispered.<p>

"He's already been awake Tony," McGee told him.

"How long was I out? What happened? Where's Ziva and the Director?" Tony asked frantically.

"I'm here Tony," Jen said, "You have been out a couple of days, but we couldn't risk moving you or taking you to a medical facility. We don't know where Eli has his spies,"

"You forgot one question," Tony said eyeing McGee. He knew something was up. "Where is Ziva?"

Jen and McGee looked at each other. "You want to tell him?" Jen asked McGee in a low voice.

"Sure," McGee replied, "Tony, Ziva is most likely fine. Her father has her."

The worst answer Tony could possibly get. "He sent his son to kill Kate! You don't think he'll take drastic measures to make sure Ziva doesn't come back?" Tony was stunned. How could they have just left her there and let _Eli_ get her?

"Tony," Jen said softly, "I know this is hard for you. Especially after what happened. But, we did try to get her back. They took her before we got a chance,"

"Why didn't they take me? Or shoot me? Eli isn't one to leave loose ends," Tony said.

"He'll try again soon," Jen said, very concerned about the journey that was to come.

* * *

><p>She had been sitting there for hours. She knew he was just trying to figure out what to do with her. She wasn't worried about that. She was worried about her teammates and The Director. Tony may be with her... not that she'd ever get the chance to find out. If he was there... he was dead or soon to be. She hoped that he Director, McGee and Gibbs had gone home. Of course she wanted Tony to be okay too, but he had been blasted pretty badly. The injuries were brutal as far as she could tell from her own. <em>"Oh, please let him be okay,"<em> Ziva thought.

"Ziva? Is that you?" someone in the dark asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ziva growled back.

"Me," the someone said stepping out into the light.

_"No... it can't be,"_ Ziva thought.

**Who is it? Read the next chapter to find out! (Reviews are awesomely appreciated!) :D**


	11. אחות sister

**It's here! No longer shall you wait to see who the mysterious peron is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

"Tali?" Ziva asked in astonishment.

"Ziva?" Tali asked in equal astonishment.

"I thought you were dead," Ziva told her sister.

"As did I for you אחות (sister)," Tali said back, "how did you think I died?"

"You were killed in a Hamas suicide bombing," Ziva informed her sister.

"What? How long ago was that?"

"About thirteen years ago, Tali," Ziva said, still shocked.

"Yes! Same for you! You died when you were sixteen! Or so I thought," Tali told Ziva.

"Tali, are... are you a Mossad operative?" Ziva asked her sister. Hoping she would say no. Ziva had, had better expectation for her... more girly sister.

"Yes," Tali said sadly, "this mission was to capture a mole informant. I assume you were after them too?"

"Tali, I think I am your target," Ziva told her sister regretfully.

"Ziva? What are you talking about?" Asked a baffled Tali.

"I work for NCIS. I am still a Mossad liaison, but Father did not approve. He still doesn't. He may have told you and the others this to throw you off. Were you supposed to be the one to identify the target?"

"No, Ari was supposed to do it, but he was killed. Father never came to us to assign a new identifier so I volunteered. I did think the description matched you quite well. But, as I said, I thought you were dead," Tali told her sister.

"Tali... I have to tell you something. Do you promise that no matter what I tell you that you will not be angry and leave me here?" Ziva pleaded. Ziva was not one to plead, but she was willing to with her sister. It had been thirteen years.

"Of course! I just got you back!" Tali told Ziva. Shocked that Ziva would ask such a question.

"I... I killed Ari," Ziva said as she hung her head, "It...it was not easy. Ari was doing terrible things... he was with Al Qaeda, Tali! He lied to me, you and maybe even Father."

Tali was silent. Ziva? Ziva had killed there half- brother? She had a good reason... but it was still hard.

"You must hate me," Ziva said with sadness in her voice. She was about to lose her sister again.

"Oh, Ziva," Tali said quietly, "I do not hate you for this. You did not have a choice. I know this for sure. You would have never done that for no other reason," Tali reassured her sister. Tali then walked over to Ziva. She pulled out a knife. She then cut the bounds off of her sister and they embraced.

Thirteen years of pain and sadness from each other's loss was now free.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked around. Jen was sleeping in one bed, McGee was in the pullout futon, and Tony was resting peacefully next to him. Jen had informed him that Tony had finally woken up and was fine. Gibbs thought about Ziva. Where was she? Was she okay? Then Gibbs started to think about the reason they were there... him. He had been furious and just... <em>left.<em> That wasn't the best idea. He should've known Jen and his team would have _never_ gone on without him. They were a family. Then Gibbs remembered Kate... the letter. They had to get out of here. He needed to know what that letter contains. First thing is first... saving Ziva. He would _not_ leave without anyone. They were here because of him and he would not sacrifice one of his own.

"Jethro?"

"Yes Jen?" "What are you doing up? It's," she glanced at the clock, "Three in the morning."

"I'm thinking," Gibbs replied.

"Of course. Too bad you don't have your damn boat to work on to clear your mind," Jen said jokingly. Gibbs smirked.

Then he got serious again, "we have to get her back,"

"I know Jethro, but how? Eli isn't just going to hand her over," Jen said... stating the obvious.

"I will not lose another one Jen," Gibbs said forcefully.

"We'll get her back. We just need a plan," Jen said.

"Just like the good old days?" Gibbs asked. A smile playing on his lips.

"Not quite," Jen replied. The pair stared out the window, knowing that they would need Tony and McGee on this next mission.

**Twas Tali! I hope you all know who that is! I also hope that it was a big enough twist for all of you! Reviews are awesomely encouraged! :D**


	12. Safeguards and Letters

**Chapter 12 holds the key to Kate's letter to Gibbs! It is finally here! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Nicole and Sabrina Todd**

Abby was playing with Nicole and Sabrina. She was just about to put them to bed when she heard a noise. "Who's there?" Abby demanded. A figure came out with its hand up in surrender.

"Only me Abby. I heard about the Probie," said a disheveled Mike Franks.

"Mike!" Abby yelled as she launched herself into his waiting arms. Mike glanced over and saw the girls.

"Those yours?" he asked her.

"No. What do you want to hear? Legally or biologically?" She asked, giving him a choice between Kate and Gibbs.

"Both," Mike said after thinking for... two seconds.

"Legally they belong to Gibbs. Biologically they belong to Kate. Do you remember her?"

Mike thought for a minute. The brunette that the Probie had a thing for came to mind. "I have an idea," He told Abby.

"Well, she's..." Abby trailed off.

"You don't have to say a word... I know," Mike told her as he held her to his chest.

A few tears silently slipped from under her eyelids. She wiped them away and asked, "so what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to help get the Probie back. He's in a lot more trouble than he, or his team, knows,"

"What? Columbian drug dealers? Terrorists? What is it Mike?" Abby asked frantically. She couldn't handle any more stress. She was about to burst as it was. Abby was just too caring sometimes.

"Abby, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have even come to you, but Ducky was out. I just need you to give this to him," He told her, handing her a sealed envelope. "Now," he started sternly, "you, being the forensics artist you are, can open this and close it without a trace. But, don't do it unless you are certain you can handle it."

Abby gingerly took the envelope and held it to her chest. "I don't think I'm ready," she told him.

"Good," he said back. Mike knew Abby from Gibbs... she was too innocent to handle the truth. Everybody's little sister would describe Abby. No... she didn't need to know. He just hoped curiosity wouldn't get the better of her.

* * *

><p>Ducky went to work like usual. But, it was definitely an unusual day. Gibbs, the team and the Director were still in Tel Aviv. The minute he stepped into autopsy he was greeted by a mildly depressed Abby. "Abigail, what can I do for you today?" Abby looked up.<p>

"Here Ducky. I didn't open it... I promise. But, I still kind of want to know what it says," Abby said, handing him a sealed envelope.

"Who is it from?" "It's from Mike Franks," Abby told him.

"Oh, dear," Ducky mumbled. He walked over to Abby. He then took the envelope, unsealed it and read the contents.

* * *

><p><em>"Gibbs," <em>it started in Kate's handwriting, _"I made a terrible mistake. I hope when it comes to bite me in the ass Mike remembers to give this to you. I also hope two other things- 1. that you take care of my child and 2. that the intel I am about to give you helps the agency. Yes Gibbs, I want __**you**__ to take care of my child. You always had a way with children. Anyway, I figure that Abby will be curious and do a DNA swab for you so I don't have to explain __**that**__ to you. It was a mistake. So, onto the business. Eli has two girls. Tali and Ziva. Ziva is a professional assassin and Tali works mainly on black co-ops. Don't go hard on them Gibbs, they don't know that their father is defined as (by Al Qaeda) a single man terrorist cell. Yes Gibbs, there was a reason your gut was screaming about him. He has so many connections that he is defined as a terrorist cell by Bin Ladin. Before I go any further, I have to say I never betrayed our country. The information in this letter is the reason you are reading it right now. I overheard things I was not supposed to when I was held hostage. Why they let me go in the first place is beyond me. Anyway, Eli is planning an attack. He's using Ari and a few of his thugs. Hopefully, if we catch Ari, the plan will be destroyed, but that is not usually the case. Terrorists just pick another idiot to take the job. They are working on another 9/11 kind of thing. Instead of planes they are planning on targeting our Navy. Meant specifically for you, Gibbs. You must take him down. I hope that I get the chance to help, but if I don't... kick his ass. That is all of the intel that I collected. I just have a few more things I have to say here if I never get to say them out loud. I hope I say them, but here it is if I don't get the chance. I see the way you look at me Gibbs... it's more than a father daughter relationship between us. I just want to let you know I feel the same way. This is why I want you to take care of my baby... I want you to have a connection with me no matter what happens. I love you. There it is. Purely out in the open. Three innocent words that have gotten me in trouble before. I hope that you will forgive me for all the pain and suffering I may have caused you._

_Now and Forever Yours,_

_Katie_

**Aw! So sweet! I know Mike Franks wasn't known in the very beginning, but hey, this is my story and I like Franks! R.I.P Mike! :'(**

**Reveiws are loved! ;D**


	13. Plans for Escape

**I was kind of sad at the lack of reviews on my last chapter, but I understand because of school and work. But if you haven't reviewed my last chapter... could you please? They are my inspiration for writing! :D**

Ducky put down the letter and rubbed his head.

"What is it Ducky?" Abby asked meekly, afraid of the answer she would get.

"Jethro _is_ in terrible danger," Ducky told her, "but that's not all that is in this letter."

"Anything I can handle in there?" Abby asked motioning towards the letter.

"Yes... Caitlin declared her love for Jethro," Ducky told her.

Abby gasped. She had known for a while that Kate loved Gibbs. Kate had told her. But Abby had forgotten until now.

"I know, it's so unfortunate that she never got a chance to tell him in person," Ducky said sadly.

"I knew Ducky," Abby told him, "I _knew_. I should've said something... encouraged her. A good friend would've stood by her... oh gosh! Does that mean I'm-" Abby was cut off by Ducky.

"My dear, you are _not_ a bad friend. It was Caitlin's decision to keep it to herself. Anyway, _I_ knew that Jethro had feelings for her. If anyone should've said something, it was me. Jethro can be intimidating. There was no way Caitlin would have confronted him about that." Ducky reassured her.

"I still can't believe she's gone Ducky!" Abby sobbed. Ducky took her into his arms. He felt very protective of Abby. He had no children of his own.

"There, there Abigail. I know this is hard, but Caitlin wouldn't have wanted us to morn her death. She would want us to remember her and teach her girls the right ways. She would want us to move on." Abby stood there hugging Ducky for a few more minutes before saying her goodbye and going back to her lab.

* * *

><p>Ziva and Tali sat there in silence. How could their father lie to them for <em>thirteen years<em>? It was unthinkable. "No wonder Gibbs has a grudge against Father," Ziva muttered bitterly.

"Yes, I see the point. What are we going to do? Confront Father?" Tali asked.

"No, Father would just split us up again. You must come with me... to America. You could apply to NCIS if you wish," Ziva offered.

"Actually," Tali started... a bit embarrassed, "I've always wanted to be a teacher."

"You could do that if you wish," Ziva told her.

"They have _women_ teachers?" Tali asked in shock. Father had always told them that women got all the unwanted jobs if they did not join the army permanently. He always made Mossad sound so... _appealing_.

"Yes of course! We could live together too. We would never have to be separated again," Ziva said. She hoped to persuade her sister to come to America... it would mean amazing opportunity. Tali didn't have to think long... this was a second chance.

"Okay, אחות (sister). How do we get out of here though? Father has surely already noticed something is wrong," Tali said worriedly.

"We have to use the training he gave us against him then," Ziva said smiling. She always was the devious sister. "Where has Mother gone off to?" Ziva asked suddenly.

"I thought she died with you. It was devastating! You were both gone at the same time and all I had left was Father," Tali told her.

Ziva hada sinking feeling that Tali had actually lost someone that day... they both had. "Never mind, she is probably safe somewhere," Ziva said... not sure if she believed herself.

"You do not need to protect me anymore. I am no longer little... Father made sure of that," Tali told her with bitterness at the thought of their Father.

"Do you have an extra weapon?" Ziva asked trying to change the subject. Tali noticed, but ignored it and went on with the change.

"Of course. I keep more than one with me at all times." Tali handed her the extra weapon. The two sisters set off towards their goal... freedom.

**I hope this was an enjoyable chapter! Plus, if you don't know, I now have a third story! I would love it if you would check it out! :D**


	14. Extra Findings

**ONTO SAVING ZIVA! Woohoo! What's going to happen?**

**Disclaimer still applies... but I own Effie and Kalib.**

Gibbs stood up restlessly. He couldn't sit there and do nothing for another minute. It was time to act. "Jen?" Gibbs shook her awake.

"Jethro? What is it?"

"We have to act now," he told her. Jenny agreed and they woke the two boys. McGee was easier to wake... Tony was just a pain.

* * *

><p>Finally they started out. They packed the little essentials that they all brought... it barely covered half of the trunk. Gibbs drove straight to Mossad. The four adults drew their guns and searched the perimeter for an easy access opening. Gibbs found a broken window that looked like it led to a basement. He called the others over. They each descended into the cold, damp cellar. McGee and Tony went one way while the older agents went a different way. They searched every corner.<p>

Suddenly Jenny and Gibbs were confronted by two thugs... the ones that had taken Ziva. The thugs shot at Gibbs, the bullet grazing his left forearm. Jenny shot back, hitting the other thug with a triple tap to the chest. Gibbs then shot the remaining thug with a bullet to the throat. Jenny rushed over to Gibbs after the thug hit the ground.

"Jethro, you okay?"

"Yeah Jen, it was just a graze... I'll be fine," he reassured her. The duo pressed on. Looking for any sign of their missing agent.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...Tony and McGee ran into a dead end and started to turn back when they heard something stir. Tony put a finger to his lips to signal silence. McGee followed Tony over to what looked like a jail cell. The pair was horrified at the sight that lay before them. The cell contained two bodies... children.<p>

"Please," one of them begged through cracked lips.

"What's your name?" Tony asked the dying child.

"Effie, and and this is my brother, Kalib," she managed, "they want us to give the location of our parents, but we refused. They locked us up," Effie told them. They each looked to be about seven or eight.

"How old are you?" McGee asked.

"Six, and Kalib is too. We've been down here for a few days," Effie informed them. Tony found a crowbar and pried the cell open. He gently pick up the girl into his arms. The boy backed up into the corner and whimpered. "האח! הם כאן כדי לעזור! (Brother! They're here to help.)" Effie cried in Hebrew. The boy seemed to relax a bit, but kept up his guard. McGee leaned down and scooped up the child. Tony and McGee reached the window. Tony set down Effie and climbed through the window. McGee handed him Kalib and then Effie. McGee then came through the window. The two men rushed the two children back to their car. They settled in the children just to turn around and realized that they were surrounded by thugs.

* * *

><p>Tali and Ziva crept through the cellar looking for an easy out. Suddenly, Tali stopped her sister. "What is it Tali?" Ziva whispered.<p>

"Two people... armed. But they don't look like Father's hired guns... one is a woman," Tali observed.

Ziva suddenly thought of something.

"Wait Tali! Is she a redhead? Is she with an older man with grey hair?" Ziva asked hopefully.

"Yes, how...?" her sister asked confused.

Ziva peeked around the corner and her heart leapt. It was them! "Gibbs!" Ziva yelled around the corner.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said with question in his voice.

"Yes! We are walking around the corner now," Ziva said as she and her sister inched around the corner. Ziva then dropped her weapon and threw her arms around Gibbs.

After the hug ended Ziva asked, "Where are Tony and McGee?"

"They should be around," Jenny interjected. They crept back to the window as a stealthy group.

Gibbs went up first and pulled up Ziva, mindful of her injuries, then Tali and the lastly Jenny. They ran to the car just for Ziva to stoop down and notice a bad sign.

"Tony was here," she told them, "this is a button from a shirt only Tony would wear."

"Assuming that's true, then McGee was with him," Jenny said.

"Eli has them," Gibbs stated. Tali, having been trained too, then noticed something else.

"I have found blood," she told them grimly, but then brighten a bit, "the only good news I can tell you from this blood is that it is from neither of your agents."

"How can you tell Tali?" Ziva asked her sister

"A child's handprint," Tali said simply, pointing towards the back window. Gibbs' stomach dropped. What happened?

**:O OHNO! What's going to happen next? Will they reach Tim and Tony... *GULP*... in time?**

**(Reviews are fabulous!)**


	15. All on the Same Side

**Another chapter closer to the end. This is mostly focused on the conversations between Tony, McGee and their thug plus Effie, Kalib and their thug. A little Eli at the end. Information on the children's parents.**

**Disclaimer still applies... Kalib and Effie are mine!**

Eli David had seen them from the window. He sent his thugs after them because those children, once they were cracked, were his tickets to finding their parents. Their parents were worth a lot in Israel. He ordered the children to be bound and gagged in one room and the Agents in another. "Go into the room with the agents and see if you can get them to talk," Eli ordered one of his thugs. "And you," he turned to the other, "break down those children." If he was to get fame and glory for the Al Qaeda cell he ran then he would have to get those parents. They had been foolish for having children.

The thugs did as they were told. The first thug walked into the room with the agents. He put the enormous gun to Tony's head and ungagged him.

"Speak. How many more of you are there?" the thug ordered.

"A whole army," Tony spat.

"You are lying!" the thug yelled, "you lie, and I put a bullet through you." Tony laughed. "What?" the thug demanded, pressing the gun harder into the back of his head.

"Sounds just like the way Ari acted when he took Autopsy hostage, according to Kate," Tony to the thug.

"I'll ask again," the thug said, brushing off the comment, "how many more are there?"

"Two," Tony told him.

"Stupid agents. Always so cocky thinking they can take down Al Qaeda terrorists with so few people," the thug spat. So they were Al Qaeda. They all had their suspicions, but no one voiced any. "Why are you here?" the thug resumed questioning.

"To rescue an agent you kidnapped," Tony growled. The thug laughed.

"Kidnapped? She belongs here, in Israel. This is her home."

"She hates it here! She hates her father! During an undercover mission once, do you know what she said to me? She said 'anyone can be a father, but not everyone can be a dad.' That, my captor, is what she thinks of Eli David," Tony told him with anger and malice in his voice.

"Our boss is not looking for love, he is looking for perfection," the thug told him.

Tony felt like he had been punched. Ziva was his perfect _lackey_; she wasn't a daughter to him.

McGee, who had been silent up until this point finally spoke, "she may be perfect, but perfect people crack without the right care. This team is like her family. _We_ provide her with the right care. You will never win her back."

That had taken Tony by surprise. He never knew McGee had it in him... Tony was proud. The thug hit McGee with the butt of his gun.

"That'll teach you to speak out!" the thug yelled.

The pain coursed through McGee's body but, he noticed with satisfaction, his comment had shaken the thug a bit.

* * *

><p>The thug circled the children menacingly.<p>

"לעולם לא לדבר! (We will never talk!)" Effie spat at the thug is Hebrew. Kalib was tied to a chair behind her, whimpering. They had been ungagged as well.

"My, my, you look so much like your mother, but feisty and determined like your father," Eli said as he walked through the door.

The thug had tried everything. Mind games, threats, and lastly... physical pain. Kalib had screamed, but Effie only allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes. Effie's face was badly bloodied and bruised, her arms and legs slashed by a whip. Kalib looked almost identical.

"I see that you have gotten nowhere," Eli said with dissatisfaction.

"The boy screams, but I believe he is otherwise mute. The girl will not break," the thug informed his boss.

"She will," Eli said with a Cheshire cat grin. Effie shivered, but did not back down. "In time." Eli casually walked around the bound children.

"Why do you want them?" Effie uttered the question that had plagued her from the beginning.

Eli was surprised that the small girl was so knowledgeable, but answered her question. "They were Al Qaeda. They also ended up turning in three whole cells to the national government in America," Eli told her.

Effie gave a small smile. She may be young, but she knew what her parents did for a living. She was proud to call them her parents, because they were undercover agents for an agency called NCIS. Their sector dealt mostly with Al Qaeda and a bunch of other dangerous terrorists. "They were never Al Qaeda! Just as they were never Hamas!" the little girl shouted at Eli.

The realization settled into Eli slowly. "Spies," muttered Eli.

**Look at that! All on the same team! When are they to be rescued? Are they going to be rescued at all? Reviews are great! :D**


	16. Saving All and Heading Home

**Hello all! I thought now would be a good time to mention... only two chapters left! D: Plus... WHO ELSE IS EXCITED ABOUT NCIS STARTING UP AGAIN? :D**

**Disclaimer: still applies... Kalib and Effie are MINE!**

Gibbs was paired with Tali, while Jenny was with Ziva. Gibbs wasn't too thrilled, but he and Jenny both needed one of the natural born Israeli women to navigate. They scaled a wall and leaped down into an area of brush below. Concealed by the growth, the two pairs went their separate ways to find a new way in. Tali, from being around the longest, quickly found an entry way and called Gibbs over.

"Shall we get the others?" Tali questioned, not wanting to upset this man in any way. His air suggests that he is the alpha of the team.

Gibbs thought about that. If they moved in now they could be overpowered, but if they got the other who knows what kind of damage could be done? Suddenly, Gibbs had an idea. "They don't know they you're against then do they?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Tali said, understanding completely, "I will distract the gunmen and you go get the others." Tali did as she said. She distracted the men and assessed all the possible ways out. She saw the children and immediately recognized them. They were here to be tortured for information on their parents.

Gibbs returned with the two women and on his signal... they burst through the door. Ziva and Tali almost immediately overtook the two thugs that had been guarding the children. Eli... was left for Gibbs. "I told you," Gibbs growled, "you threaten anyone on my team and it is a direct threat to me."

The two thugs were beyond help and Eli was headed to his grave. This was almost over.

Suddenly, about twenty men, armed with rifles, crashed through the door.

* * *

><p>The four adults were overtaken almost instantly. Jenny and Gibbs were bound together back to back in the same room as Tony and McGee. Tali and Ziva were bound together in the same room as Effie and Kalib. Unbeknownst to Eli and Co., Gibbs had not come unprepared. Rule #9... always carry a knife.<p>

"Jen," Gibbs whispered, "there's a knife in my ankle band. Do you think you could reach it?" Jenny wiggled her way over and eventually grasped the knife in her hand.

"Got it," she said with hope in her voice. They may get out alive. She handed the knife over and he set to work on their confining bond. Freeing himself and Jenny he moved over to his agents.

"Thanks Boss," Tony sighed with relief.

"Thank you Gibbs," McGee said. The two men stood up and rubbed their wrists.

"Time to save Ziva," Gibbs ordered.

"And Tali?" Jenny questioned.

"We'll get her if we can," Gibbs said starting to get annoyed.

"Ziva won't leave without her," Jen fought back.

"We're not leaving without those children," Tony butted in, suddenly very protective of them. Gibbs sighed, but eventually caved.

"Let's go get 'em."

Tony moved swiftly towards the door and peeked through a crack. No one seemed to be guarding them. Tony waved his hand in a signal to come closer. One by one each of the agents snuck out of the room with Gibbs bringing up the rear.

McGee surveyed the inside of the other room. There, again, seemed to be no one paying attention to the group. They tiptoed inside, only to find Ziva and Tali already unbound and working on the children. Kalib was resisting and his body language suggested that he was threatening to scream. McGee moved over to them swiftly and without a word cut Kalib's bonds off and picked up the child. The child clung to him with no indication of letting go.

The others, astonished at this, still managed to unbind Effie and attach her to Tony. The group located an exit and escaped, but not before Gibbs left Eli a present. Gibbs silently thanked Abby for showing him how to make the simple, but effective, bomb.

They squished into the tiny rental car and sped off... finally going home.

**Yay! ^_^ They got away! What's to happen next? Reviews are awesome! :D**


	17. Signing Answers

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Who else is excited about the new season?**

**On a sadder note... I hope that you will pray for a boy at my school. He's going through a rough patch.**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

The team finally arrived back at the office in D.C. They all stepped off of the elevator and were immediately greeted by Abby and Ducky. Abby went over to Ziva. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Abby told her.

"It is alright Abby. Losing Kate must have been hard," Ziva said. Gibbs went over to Abby.

"So where are my girls?" he asked her.

"You may want to read this first," Abby told him as she pulled out the envelope that Mike had given her.

Gibbs read over the letter. Kate. She had loved him back. "Well?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "where are they?"

Abby shook her head, but pointed towards the elevator. Gibbs re-boarded the elevator and went to Abby's lab. He instantly saw the two best things in his life... Sabrina and Nicole. He scooped them both up carefully.

"I'll never leave you two ever again," he whispered to them. He then kissed each of their heads. Gibbs turned when he heard a slight cough.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are we doing about the other two children?" asked Tony. "Find out who their parents are and return them," Gibbs told him. Tony looked mildly disappointed at the prospect of having to let them go, but did as he was told. Tony went back up to the Bullpen and found Effie and Kalib sitting with McGee.

"Hey kiddos," Tony said ruffling Effie's hair, but rejected by Kalib. Kalib scampered over to McGee and clung to him. Tony turned back to Effie. "Do you know where your parents are?" he asked her. Effie looked down at her feet and shook her head.

"We actually do not know where they are. That man was just wasting his time with us," Effie confessed.

"Well what are their names? Do you know where they work?" Tony asked, ignoring that small fact.

Effie's face suddenly lit up. "They work for NCIS," Effie told him. Tony was taken aback. This meant they would be easier to track.

"Do you know where we are?" Tony whispered. Effie shook her head. "We are in an NCIS building." Effie suddenly put all the pieces together. They would be able to find her parents.

"Their names are Colette and Vincent," Effie told him, "Daddy transferred to Tel Aviv from Gitmo," Effie said, proud that she remembered.

"Gitmo hmmm? I know someone who may know your daddy," Tony told the girl, thinking of Paula. McGee started tracking the two agents right away. McGee traced them to a safe-house in New York.

"I'll call them up," McGee offered, still not wanting to give the children up yet either.

"Okay McGee," Tony sighed. At least he knew he had some paternal instincts. Tony decided he was done chasing women and wanted a family.

Effie and Kalib's parents arrived at NCIS a few hours later. "Mommy!" Effie yelled as soon as her parents stepped off of the elevator. "Daddy!" she yelled as she collided with both sets of legs. Kalib was less than enthusiastic. "Come on Kalib!" Effie yelled across the Bullpen.

"Who's your friend?" her dad asked. Tony and McGee froze.

"So, he's not yours?" McGee asked.

"No, Effie's our one and only," Vincent said. Tony walked over to Effie.

"Effie," Tony said firmly, "why did you tell us that Kalib was your brother?" Effie looked at her feet.

"Cause I knew your wouldn't help him if he wasn't," Effie said.

"Did he ever tell you anything?" McGee asked.

"He doesn't talk. He only makes noises," Effie told them. Tony turned just in time to recognize that Kalib was signing.

"McGee, tell him to wait," Tony told McGee, knowing that McGee was the only one who could be near Kalib.

"Kalib, wait. We need to get someone to understand you," Kalib nodded. He understood. That meant her could read lips. Tony picked up his phone and called down to the lab.

"Hello?" Abby picked up.

"I need you or Gibbs to get up here. We need you to interpret some sign," Tony told her.

"I'll do it," Abby said, looking over at Gibbs. Not wanting to tear him away from the twins. Abby arrived a few minutes later. "Who's signing?" Abby asked. McGee pointed to Kalib. Abby waved. Kalib, shocking everyone, waved back and smiled. _"Hello,"_ Abby signed.

_"Hello. Can you help me?"_ Kalib signed back.

Abby smiled, _"try me."_

Kalib, satisfied that this woman could possible sign as fast as him, started in on his story. Abby translated the whole thing.

"He's telling us that his home was bombed. He saw Effie and attached himself to her... hoping that she could get them to safety. He was outside when the bombs started and one went straight onto his house. He is pretty sure no one survived. Eli then captured them," Abby stopped translating and thanked Kalib. Kalib nodded and sat on McGee's lap. "I think maybe Eli recognized Effie and assumed they had a second child," Abby opinionated.

"I would say that is a big possibility," Ziva said as she and Tali stepped off of the elevator.

"I thought you two were going to Ziva's," McGee said.

"We went, we saw and now we are here," Ziva said. Tony shrugged.

"She can use my desk," Tony said indicating Tali.

"_She_ has a name," Ziva said annoyed.

"It's okay Ziva. They do not know me and therefore probably do not trust me," Tali told her sister. Ziva eyed the boys and McGee, setting Kalib on his chair, got up and went over to the two Israeli women.

"Hello, my name's Timothy McGee. But everyone just calls me McGee. Welcome to America." He then shook her hand. Abby followed suit, but hugged Tali instead. Tony then got up and did the same.

Tali was now part of the family.

**Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please review! :D**


	18. A Family At Last

***Sigh* The very last chapter folks. It has finally come. I will miss all of you dearly, but I hope that you'll now have more time to read my other stories! ;D**

**Disclaimer: The usual**

McGee spent at least three hours researching to find out if Kalib's parents survived the bombing. He finally found them. They had not survived... none of his family had. Abby sighed this to Kalib. He took the news really well considering his age. "What are we going to do with him? He can't stay parentless forever," McGee said. Abby gave him a look. "What?" McGee asked, noticing the look, "no, I can't." McGee knew what that look meant... Abby wanted him to take Kalib

"Come on Tim! You're the only one of us he trusts!" Abby pleaded. She hated seeing abandoned children.

"That's not true," McGee said slyly, "he like you too." McGee smirked. He knew he was right. Kalib, knowing that they were discussing his placement started signing to Abby.

_'I have an idea,"_ Kalib signed.

_'What is it?"_ Abby signed back. Kalib walked over to McGee and had him stand up. He then led McGee over to where Abby was sitting. Kalib picked up one of McGee's hands and then one of Abby's. He then gently pressed them together. Abby was shocked for a moment... as was McGee. _'I don't think that's going to work Kalib,'_ Abby signed.

_'Why not?'_ Kalib signed back, with a confused face.

_'It's complicated,'_ she signed to him. _'No it's not,'_ Kalib signed with a mischievous grin on his face.

_'Are you sure you are six?'_ Abby signed. She was beginning to wonder if Effie just made that up.

_'Six? I'm eight,'_ Kalib signed. Abby turned to McGee.

"He's eight, not six," Abby told him.

"That would explain his height. I wondered about that," McGee confessed.

_'Effie could not understand me. I tried to tell her,' _Kalib signed, _'so?'_ Kalib pressed his hands together as he had done with McGee and Abby's.

Abby turned to McGee who blushed. _'You won't tell?'_ Abby signed.

_'Who could I tell? No one else understands sign,'_ Kalib signed with a sad face.

_'Don't be so sure. My boss can sign,'_ Abby signed to him. Kalib took his hand and ran it over his mouth as if he zipped it. "Okay, it's late Tim. Let's go," Abby said as she picked up Kalib.

McGee stood up, but was still baffled as to how this little boy convinced Abby. McGee looked over towards Kalib. He looked at McGee over Abby's shoulder and gave him the same mischievous grin. McGee was wondering about his age again. McGee followed Abby and stepped onto the elevator.

"I have to pick up a few things from my lab. Gibbs is still down there I think," Abby warns McGee.

"Okay. I'll take Kalib while you get your stuff," McGee said indicating the sleeping child. Abby shifted Kalib to her other hip before handing him over. McGee stood in the elevator while Abby retrieved her things. When she got back into the elevator she had a smile on her face. "What?" McGee asked once the elevator had started up.

"Gibbs knows," was all she said.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had been drinking in the precious time with Kate's twins when Abby came down to her lab. "Hey Gibbs," she greeted him. "Hey Abs. Whatcha doing?" He asked her.<p>

"Just grabbing a few things before I head home," Abby said casually. She went around her lab and grabbed her stuff from the day and was headed out the door when Gibbs said,

"say goodnight to McGee for me." She laughed and shook her head as she exited the lab. Just then Ziva came down the stairs.

"Hello Gibbs," she greeted him.

"Hey Ziva. What brings you down here?" Gibbs asked her.

"I... I just wanted to let you know that I will always be there for the girls if you need me," she told him.

"Thanks for the offer Ziver, I will hold you to that. But don't spoil them too much I already know Abby will do enough of that," Gibbs chuckled.

"Okay, goodnight Gibbs," Ziva said as she gave him a hug. She then planted a kiss on each of her niece's foreheads before she left.

Gibbs decided it was time to go home, so he picked up the twins and took them to the car. He strapped them in and they started off. They arrived at the old house just in time for the girls to want food again. Gibbs unloaded them and warmed up two bottles. He feed them and then started in on Kelly's favorite book from her childhood; _More More More_. Gibbs finished the book and went to work on his boat. He thought about the past few days. So much had happened. Tali joined the 'family', Eli was finally eliminated according to the news, Ziva had just offered in her own way to be an actual aunt to the girls, McGee and Abby have Kalib to keep them together and last, but not least, Gibbs got his girls back. He, now that he knew of Kate's love for him, appreciated them even more.

Yeah, they were dysfunctional, but they were a team… no

… they were a family.

**Awwwwwwww! A family! Together at last. Anyone else glad Ziva's going to be a proper aunt? Thanks for sticking with my guys! Plus, I'm sorry that I didn't update at my usual speed. I've been pretty busy the last few weekends.**

**Of course... reviews are still accepted and loved! :D**


	19. Update: Sequel

Hello, all! If anyone remembers this story from three years ago I am now uploading a sequel titled "Desired Answers". It'll probably be way shorter, but enjoyable all the same. :)

Check it out if you can!


End file.
